


Tops And Bottoms

by ButtStuff69



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtStuff69/pseuds/ButtStuff69
Summary: Various stories of the tops and bottoms of the WWE womens roster trying to own each others asses.





	Tops And Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set at the time Asuka debuted on the main roster. Not every chapter (if I decide to write any more) will be about Asuka. This series won't stick strictly to WWE canon. People in this series may be better booked than they are in WWE.

Heavily inspired by MTL17, Litcalurker1, Heyoo and many others.  
This is my first and possibly only attempt at writing anything ever. It’ll probably be awful but it’s free so who cares?  
I don’t own these characters or any WWE Superstars or trademarks and copyrights. This is a work of pure fiction

-

Asuka had torn through every woman in NXT, becoming the most dominant champion in NXT history. She had also torn through the ass of every woman in NXT. Everybody from Emma, Dana Brooke, Mickie James and Eva Marie to the likes of Ember Moon, Nikki Cross, Ruby Riott, Nia Jax and Bayley. Her time in NXT was done. Partly because she had nothing left to prove there but also because she wanted some new ass.  
She had been watching Raw and Smackdown practically salivating at the thought of taking down every woman on each roster and making every last one of them her bitch. She had already done that with some of them but now she had the opportunity to do the same to Naomi, Paige, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, The Bella’s and the so-called “Queen” Charlotte Flair. She was also hoping for some returning legends like Lita and Trish Stratus to be dumb enough to think they could take her on. 

-

Asuka couldn’t wait to get backstage. She had just destroyed Naomi in less than 3 minutes and was ready to fuck her fat black ass into oblivion in the locker room in front of everybody. She liked Naomi. Respected her even. She almost felt bad for what she was going to do to her. Almost. There was nothing she loved more than dominating other women and fucking them in the ass, leaving them gaping open for days after. And in her mind there was nobody better than her. That was something she couldn’t wait to prove to these pretenders.

In the locker room everybody was standing around talking about what had happened in the ring and what was about to happen in front of them.  
“That was a pathetic performance by Naomi.” Alexa was talking with Becky. “I mean she barely even put up a fight and tapped out as soon as Asuka got a hold of her.”  
Becky rolled her eyes at what Alexa was saying, “So I suppose you could do better then?”  
Alexa smirked, “I know I could. Luckily for Asuka we never crossed paths. If we had I’d have her bent over right now for everybody to see.”  
Just as she finished saying this Asuka walked in the door with an undeniable swagger in her walk. Alexa let out a sigh of relief that she had finished what she was saying before Asuka walked in and heard her. 

“So where is my prize?” Asuka asked as she scoped out the crowd in front of her looking for Naomi. “If she ran off, one of you could always bend over for me and take her place for tonight. I know at least one of you wants to, I can smell it in the air.” Asuka had a wicked grin on her face, and she wasn’t wrong about what she smelt in the air. There was certainly more than one in the room that would love to be on the receiving end of an Asuka ass fucking. But before they could step forward Naomi made her presence known.  
“No need, I’m not going anywhere.” Naomi walked to the middle of the locker room so she was stood directly in front of Asuka. “Let’s get this over with.”  
“Okay, on your knees.” Naomi knelt in front of Asuka as Asuka slid her tights down revealing her bare pussy. “Start eating, slut.”  
Naomi was an amazing pussy eater. Asuka was learning that first hand. “Mmm whoever taught you this did a great job.” Naomi felt a hint of pride at that and then felt a hint of shame that she had spent so much time on her knees that she became one of the best pussy pleasers in the history of the business. She felt that shame but it wasn’t going to stop her because Asuka had such a sweet pussy that got very wet very quickly and tasted divine. 

“She learned to be so good by going down on me so often.”, Charlotte spoke up. “Maybe you’ll learn that someday too.”  
Charlotte had been the undisputed “Queen” around here ever since her main roster call up. She very rarely took anything up her ass. If she did it was simply because she was following the rule of “winner fucks loser in the ass” that had been established years prior. Nobody was ever able to make her their bitch or break her spirit. She was still very much a top. The biggest top in the game. 

Asuka barely even registered what Charlotte had said, being so distracted by the amazing job Naomi was doing but she still heard it. “Tough talk coming from someone that bottomed for Bayley of all people.” Charlotte just wanted to sit back and see what Asuka was made of having never witnessed in person the skills she heard Asuka possessed. “Let’s see what you’re made of then, Asuka.”  
Asuka wanted to drag out the pussy eating a little longer but Naomi was far more skilled than she expected. She was close to cumming after only a short time and knew if she came too soon the others wouldn’t be too impressed. “That eager to get a glimpse into your future, “Queen”? So be it. Naomi, turn around and show me that fat black ass of yours.”  
Naomi quickly turned around while licking Asuka’s juices from her lips and get down on her hands and knees. “Wow, what’s this?” Asuka saw that a buttplug was stuffed firmly in Naomi’s ass. Asuka squatted down behind her and licked around the handle to the plug, Naomi’s asshole puckering as she did. “Who put this here?” “I did.”, Naomi admitted. “Slut.”. Asuka slowly pulled the plug out, twisting and turning it while she pulled. It drove Naomi to beg.  
“Please Asuka. Stop teasing and fuck me. I haven’t been fucked in a week, I need it, please.”  
Asuka grinned, “Please what?” “Please mistress.” Asuka spanked her ass hard, “Wrong! Please what?” “Please Empress.” Asuka rubbed her ass time, “Good bitch.” With that she yanked the plug the rest of the way out. It was 6 inches long and pretty thick. Asuka stared at it for a moment before placing it on the bench beside her. She spat on Naomi’s partially loosened asshole and pressed 2 fingers in as deep as they would go. 

Normally Asuka would be angry about not getting the feeling of stretching out a tight asshole but she liked Naomi and wasn’t going to get too mad at her and punish her. She was actually a little thankful as she didn’t want to waste time loosening her up and getting her hole ready because she had a hot date in her hotel room for later that night and wanted to make this as quick as possible. 

“Mickie, get my strapon from my bag. I’m sure you’re familiar enough with it by now.” Mickie felt a small tremor in her asshole. She was very familiar with Asuka’s strapon. She was familiar with all of Asuka’s strapons and other toys. “Yes Empress.” Mickie said it instinctively. It was ingrained in her very being. Asuka had essentially left a permanent impression on Mickie’s life after their nights together. 

Charlotte saw the strapon Mickie had retrieved. It was the same colour as Asuka’s skin and around 8.5 inches long. “Really? Is that it? I’ve seen bottoms wearing strapons that size.” Asuka turned to Charlotte and with a smile said “What’s the matter? Not big enough for your ass? Don’t worry, I’ve got a special one for you.”  
Asuka told Mickie to get down on her knees and put the harness around Asuka’s waist for her. After Mickie had put it in place she almost unconsciously took the cock in her mouth. She stopped herself as Asuka told her to go behind her and kiss her ass. 

With Mickie behind her Asuka stroked the cock imagining it was real. She brought the head towards Naomi’s hole and rubbed it up and down. Naomi but her lip to keep quiet but couldn’t, “Please Empraahhhh”, Asuka had shoved the dildo in without warning and it was now halfway in. It was a good amount thicker than the plug Naomi had been wearing. If she hadn’t been wearing it she would have felt nothing but pain but she was feeling total pleasure instead.  
Asuka loved this. She hadn’t had a black ass since Nia left NXT. It was nice to have some variety once in a while. “Are you ready for the rest of Asuka’s cock Naomi?” “Yes please Empress.” Asuka then buried the full length and considerable girth in that fat ass until her hips hit Naomi’s cheeks, putting every inch in there. “Oh yes. This black ass in mine, all mine. Say it.” Naomi whimpered at the feeling, “My black ass is yours Empress, all yours.” 

Asuka pulled it out and shoved it back in over and over again, getting faster and faster each time. Her hips pounding into Naomi’s cheeks so fast it sounded like she was getting a standing ovation. Naomi was embarrassingly close to orgasm already as Asuka was just as skilled an ass fucker as she’d been told.  
Mickie had been so distracted watching and wishing it was her in Naomi’s place that she almost forgot to start kissing Asuka’s ass. First she placed big wet kisses on each cheek and eventually started licking her cheeks all over. Asuka reached back and grabbed the back of her head, “Lick my ass you whore.” Mickie didn’t need to be told twice. She immediately started licking Asuka’s tight ass. 

Naomi couldn’t stop panting and moaning. Asuka reached over and grabbed the plug Naomi had been wearing and stuck it Naomi’s mouth, “Suck on this and shut up bitch. Oh fuck, get your tongue in my ass Mickie, yes just like that.” Mickie got her tongue as far up there as she could, which wasn’t too far considering Asuka’s ass was airtight.  
Naomi spat the plug out after it was clean and begged Asuka to let her cum, “Empress please make me cum. I’ll be your bitch whenever you want, just please make me cum.” Asuka was lost in her own pleasure for a moment, the inside of the harness rubbing against her clit and Mickie tongue fucking her ass felt so good. “You want to cum? I want you to back your black ass onto my Japanese cock.” 

Asuka stopped pounding and let Naomi fuck herself on her cock. Naomi slammed herself back so hard Asuka almost fell over and Mickie’s nose might have broken on her tailbone. “That’s right you big black bitch. Fuck yourself on my cock you slut. You’re my black bitch, say it.” “I’m your black bitch. I’m a big black bitch for Japanese cock.”  
Nia stood by listening to all of this, having flashbacks of this small Japanese woman making her say and do everything Naomi was saying and doing. She was so turned on by this she had to quietly grab one of her dildos and sneak out of the locker room to some nearby toilets to fuck herself in the ass to satisfy her submissive feelings before she did something embarrassing. 

Nia wasn’t the only one feeling this way. There were a few NXT girls that were visiting backstage that night and they were all familiar with Asuka’s ass fuckings. The rest of the main roster girls holding steady although some wished they could at least be in Mickie’s position licking Asuka’s ass,  
Asuka decided enough was enough and had to get to her date before she was late and too exhausted to perform. 

“You want to cum bitch?” Asuka grabbed Naomi’s hips and started pounding away like crazy. “Uh, uh,uh,uh, fuck, god please. Fuck my bitch ass, Empress.” Asuka started screaming in Japanese, “You fucking slut, this bitch ass belongs to me. All your bitch asses belong to me. I’ll fuck every last one of you bitches, I’ll pound you into the ground and have you all begging for more.” Nobody understood what she said but it turned them all on heavily, especially Naomi. “Oh fuck, Empress I’m cumming, oh god, fuck!!” Naomi’s asshole spasmed around the cock in her ass while her pussy was squirting all the floor and on Asuka’s feet.

Asuka buried the cock balls deep in Naomi and pulled it out hard. “Oh Mickie don’t stop eating my ass you fucking slut.” She grabbed Naomi by the hair and pulled her up to her knees, “Suck your ass of my cock bitch. Yeah you love ass to mouth don’t you?” Naomi was deepthroating the cock trying to get all of her ass juices off of it while Mickie had her tongue buried in Asuka’s ass and two fingers buried in Asuka’s pussy. She knew from experience Asuka loved this.  
“Oh fuck Mickie. I’m gonna cum, don’t stop. Aahhh fuck.” Asuka came hard, her knees shaking and her ass tightening around Mickie’s tongue. When her orgasm faded she pulled her cock out of Naomi’s throat and gave her a deep hard kiss, tasting Naomi’s ass as she did. Then she pulled Mickie up and kissed her as well, tasting her own ass from Mickie’s mouth. 

“Good girls, now get down and lick Naomi’s squirt from my feet.” Naomi and Mickie both got down and licked Asuka’s feet clean of Naomi’s pussy juice. When they were done Asuka simply walked through the crowd to her locker, got dressed and walked to the exit, “Tonight was fun, can’t wait to see who I’m facing next week. Bye.” 

Asuka got to her hotel room and knew already that her “date” was inside. She opened the door, walked in and turned the lights on. “Good evening Asuka. Have a good first night on Raw?”  
“I sure did, Stephanie. But the night’s not over just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much but it's the best I could do in a first attempt. Also powered through it and wrote it in about 5 hours.


End file.
